Mass Effect Real story
by PurpleAlyxVance
Summary: What really happened during the war with the collectors. Does shepard win the war with the enemy or with her peers?


Chapter 1

"Hey Garrus. How are those calabrations coming?" i asked him.

"Perfect just about done. Did you need me for something?" he asked

"No just checking in" i said

"Commander? You might want to see this." joker said.

I took the elevator to go to the CIC.

"Wha-?" i asked then stopped "Joker get us the fuck out of here!"

Before we could go anywhere the collector ship shot at us.

"Commander!" joker yelled "Shepard!" i flew out of the ship into space as joker left on the escape shuttle to saftey. The next thing i knew i was in a hospital like room. I heard a voice. Two actually a man and a womans. Their voices were fuzzy i didn't know what they were talking about. What felt like an hour later i woke up.

"Shepard?" the woman said

"wh-Who are you? Where am I? What happened to my crew?"

"Shepard calm down your safe your crew is safe. I'm Miranda Lawson your second in command" she explained

"Joker. What happened to Joker? Where is he?" i asked worried

"Joker is fine." she said simply.

She came over to me trying to comfort me.

"Stay back!" i picked up the gun behind me and pointed at her.

"Commander please. I'm here to help you. I wont hurt you." she said.

I lowered the gun.

"I'm sorry it's just i dont know whats going on." i soon felt tears rolling down my face. "the only thing i remember is her blowing up. The Normandy."

"I know Commander. Come my boss wants to speak with you." she told me.

I followed her into the room across the hall.

"Sir, Commander Shepard is here." she told him.

"...Thank you . Shepard." he took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out.

"Yes, Sir?" i asked

"How do you feel? Disoriented i'm sure."

"Yes. A little dizzy as well." i answered him.

"I found you a pilot one you can trust i hear hes one of the best" he said.

"Hey Commander. Just like old times." Joker said walking into the room.

"I can't believe its you joker" i said "Yeah look whos talking. I saw you get spaced" I followed him down the long hall

"Yeah got lucky with alot of strings attatched. How'd you get here?" i asked him

"With everything you stirred up the council just wanted it gone. They took away everything. Hell yeah i joined Cerberus. With you gone. I was grounded. We've got one more thing. Only told me last night." he said as lights shone on SR2

"Guess we better give her a name" i said.

"Shepard i just had Miaranda forward three dossiers to your terminal. Dr. Mordin Solus, Archangel, and Zaeed Massani." the illusive man told me.

"Oka i'll have them recruited and get back to you ASAP." i said reassuringly.

"Take your time shepard" he said calmly.

"Alright. Let's get everybody in and setteled then set a course for omega." i said.

"Aye aye Commander" joker said.

"Oka Miranda and Jacob your coming with me to get Archangel." i said over the intercom.

We got to omega and saw who i assumed was Zaeed Massani.

"Zaeed Massani?" i asked.

"Thats me. Ah, you must be commander shepard" he said.

"Yes. I'm here to recruit you." i said.

"I suppose the Illusive Man told you about our deal?" he said.

"No." i told him.

"I'll tell you more once were on the ship."he said

We had to fight our way to Archangel. We finally got to him.

"Archangel?" i asked

He signaled me to wait. I did so. He took his last shot and stood up. He pulled off his helmet.

"Shepard." he said

"Garrus! What are you doin here?" i asked shocked.

"It's good to see you to." he amswered sarcastically

"Im just surprised to see you" i said "Well there are only Blue Suns left. I say we fight our way out."

"Yeah Taraks got the toughest group. But nothing we haven't faced before and he wont be expecting us to face him head-on and-" he got cut off by the gun ship that was carrying all the Blue Suns. As we were fighting off the blue suns Garrus was fighting off the gun ship. As he was trying to get away from it he got hit with a rocket.

"Garrus!" i yelled as i ran in and took cover. We had to fight them off. One we blew up the gun ship i ran to garrus' side. He started breathing again but it was very rough.

"Garrus!" i was so relieved. "Call the shuttle to pick us up!"

"We better hurry. He looks bad." jacob said.

We got back on the normandy.

"Docs correcting with surgical procedure. He'll have full functionality but-" Garrus walked in

"Commander." he said.

"Tough son of a bitch" jacob said.

"No one would give me a mirror. How bad is it?" Garrus said

"Hell, Garrus you were always ugly. Just slap some face paint on there and no one will even notice." i joked

"Ha-ha. Oh dont make me laugh dammit my face is barely holding together as it is." he told me.

"Frankly im more worried about you. I've heard bad things about Cerberus lately." he said seriously.

"Thats why im glad your here if im walking into hell i want someone i trust at my side." i told him.

"You do realize this plan has me walking into hell to right. Ha" he joked. "I'll get settled in and se what i can do with the forward batteries."

It was later and i had come back from recruiting Dr. Mordin Solus and i went to check on Garrus.

"Have you got a minute?" i asked him.

"Yeah i was just killing time anyways." he said.

"Just out of curiosity how do turians get ready for high risk missions?" i asked

"Full contact sparring mostly." he answered. "Me and this recon scout had been at each throats, nerves lately. She suggested that we settle in the ring." he explained

"I assume you took her down gently?" i asked.

"Her and i were the top ranked hand to hand specalists. I had reach but she flexibility. More than one way to work off stress i guess." he said.

"Sounds like your carrying some tension. Maybe i could help you get rid of it." i told him seductively.

"I uh didnt think youd feel like sparring commander" he said.

"How 'bout we skip right to the tie breaker. We could test your reach and my flexibility." i told him

"I didnt um hmm. Didnt think you had a weakness for men with scars." he said nervously. "Well, why the hell not. Theres no one i respect more than you. If we can figure out a way to make it work then ,yeah. Definitely." he said sounding more confident.

"You know Garrus im not trying to make you nervous." said placin a hand on his shoulder.

"Shepard your about the only friend ive got left in this screwed up galaxy. You dont have worry about making me nervous, uncomfortable yes, but never nervous." he said.

"So when should i book the room?" i asked.

"I'd wait if your oka with it." he said. "Distrupt the crew as little as possible then take that chance just before the storm. You know me i like to savor the last shot just before popping the heat sink." he said "Wait that metaphor just went somewhere horrible."

"Alright back to work." i said and back out of the room

"Right. Cause im in the right place to optimize firing algorithims right now." the door closed in front of me.

I went up to cabin to take shower when i walked out Garrus was standing there.

"Hey i bought wine. Best i could afford on vigilantes salary." he said and walked over to my sound system.

I just smiled and shook my head.

"You know if you were a turian i'd be complementing on your waist or your fringe so uh your hair looks good and your waist is -very supportive." he complimented. "I hope thats not offensive to human culture. Crap. I knew i shoul-" i cut him off

"Whoa. Consider me seduced smooth talker. Now shut up and stop worrying." i walked over and turned off the music.

"It's just- i've seen so many things go wrong with my work at c-sec." i looked at him sincerly. "I just want something to go right. Just this once. Just-" i cut him off as i kissed him. He pulled away and our night went perfectly.

"Shepard Operative Lawson would like to speak with you." EDI said.

"Thank you EDI." i walked to the elavator and went to the crew deck.

"Shepard, I find myself in the unpleasant position of asking for your help." miranda explained

"Miranda your one of my crew. Tell me whats on your mind." i said.

"Well, I have a sister. A twin. I've kept her safe and hidden from my father on Illium. " she said.

"You think your father has found her." i said

"Precisely. I've tried to hide her without impacting her life but i've run out of options. I'd like to relocate her and her family. I'd like to go to Illium while she gets on the shuttle to make sure none of my fathers agents get to close." she said.

"Abesolutely Miranda." i said immediately.

"Thank you. I have a contact her name is lanteia she has reserved a room near the Nos Astra docking bay." she said and walked back to her desk.

"Joker set a course for Illium." i said.

"Aye aye" he said.

Me, Miranda and Thane Krios went to the room near the Nos Astra Docking bay.

"Lanteia?" i asked

"Ms. Lawson im glad you've made it. Theres been a complication." she said

"Whats the matter? Is Oriana alright?" Miranda asked worridly.

"Yes but listed a man named Niket as your trusted source?" she said

"Your sure you can trust him?" i asked Miranda.

"Yes Niket is one of my oldest friends." she explained briefly

"Oka. Lets go." i said.

"Thank you, Shepard. I hadnt planned on Eclipse. But they never planned on you."

As we fought off the first wave of eclipse we had found a radio on a dead eclipse merc.

"Niket has the kid hes transferring her to us." a woman said.

"Niket but-that cant be right." miranda said shocked

We got on the elevator and went to the docking bay.

"You dont understand i have authorization to change the booking" Niket said.

"This isnt worth my time Niket. I get paid regardless of how the gets there." we assumed that was capitain Enyala

"No! I was told we could do this my way. We cant traumatize the family anymore than we-" Niket was cut off as we stepped out of the elevator. Niket took a second

"Miri." he said

"Why Niket? You were my friend you helped me get away from my father." she said.

"Yes because you wanted to leave. If i'd known youd stolen a baby!" he said

"I didnt steal her i rescued her!" Miranda exclaimed

"From a life of wealth and happiness! You didnt save her you were getting back at your father!" he yelled back

She raised her gun towards Niket.

"I'm going to miss you, Niket" she said and shot him "Figuritively speaking." in a dead tone.

"Good. I was tired of talking." Enyala said.

"So was i" miranda said she raised enyala in the air and threw her across the room then killed her. We walked into the elevator.

"Why did he make me kill him. He could've lied about having the data stored somewhere. I didnt even see it coming." she said.

"You couldnt have. Miranda even with all your upgrades still human like the rest of us." I comforted her.

We got to the shuttle bay and saw Oriana and her family about to board.

"There she is. She safe with her family." she said "Come on we should go." she said suddenly

"Dont you even want to say 'hi'?" i asked.

"Its not about what i want its about whats right for her." she said stubbornly.

"She dosent need all the details but would it really be so bad to know that she has a sister who loves her?" i questioned.

"I guess not." she chuckled nervously.

"Go on. We'll wait here." i said.

She went and talked to Oriana as me and thane waited at a table for Miranda. Once she was done she came and walked back to the elevator. She looked back at Oriana and smiled with tears in her eyes. We went back to the Normandy. I went to talk to Miranda.

"Shepard, i wanted to thank you again for your help with my sister. She's safe again thanks in large part to you i wont forget that." she smiled got up and gave me a friendly hug then went back to her desk to finish her reports. I went back up to the CIC. I walked over to the galaxy map but it was very glitchy.

"Joker run the diagnostics. Galaxy map is being glitchy." i told him.

"Aye aye, Commander" he said as he started them.

While Joker was fixing the Galaxy Map i went up to cabin. When i walked and saw a bottle of wine and a card on my little coffee table. The card read:

Shepard,

Happy Birthday my love. I left the wine for you and I. I love you.

Garrus.

I just smiled and poured the wine into the glasses i had out. Then i went to change into something a little different. Thats just when Garrus walked in.

"How did you know?" i asked making him jump.

"I was able to get a hold of Liara. She really does have information on everyone and everything." he explained.

"Thank you." i said simply.

"You look beautiful." he complimented

"Sit. I want to talk." i told him.'This was the best damned night ever.' i thought to my self.

We kept talking. Garrus filled me in on what he did the past 2 years i was dead. He'd lost his whole team except for one turian. His name was Sidonis. Garrus wanted my help to take him out.

"That was the bet damned night ever. Thank you again Garrus." i went back up to the CIC

"Good work, Joker." i said.

We set a course to recruit an asari justicar named Samara. I brought Jack and jacob with me to get her.

"Detective Anaya?" i asked.

"Nice guns. Try not to use 'em in my district. What can i do for you?" she said.

"I'm looking for an asari warrior. Can you help me?" i said.

"Justicars usually work alone. Then again they are drawn to impossible causes. If you can get her out of my district i'd be glad to help." she said.

"Where can i find her?" i asked

"Crime scene out the door and to the left." she said.

We had to fight through some Eclipse mercs but we finally got to samara.

"My quarell is with these eclipse sisters but i see three well armed people before me. Are we friend or foe?" she said.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy. I'm here to recruit you." i explained.

"I would but i am seeking an extremely dangerous fugitive." she said.

"I wish you were willing to go with the human, Justicar. I've been ordered to take you into custody if you dont leave." Anaya said.

"I can only stay 1 day then i must return to my investigation." Samara stated.

"Im afraid i cant release you that early." anaya claimed.

"You wont be able to stop me." samara threatened calmly.

"Wait. Maybe i can help. I get the name of the ship your fugitive left on and you come with me." i suggested

"Yes." she said.

"Do you have any leads?" i asked

"Yes the volus Pitne For. Get him to confess and you can get the name of that ship for me." she told me.

"Pitne!" i called as i approched him with Jacob and Jack behind me.

"Hello again earth-clan." he said.

"I need to get into that eclipse base. Do you have any ideas?" i accused

"Yes i have a key card. Well had but i happened to make a copy." he confessed

"You lied! You said you had nothing to do with the eclipse!" i yelled

"I'll make you a deal. You dont tell the detective and i get you in." he suggested

"Well, oka. I wont tell. Now. The key card." i lied and snatched the key card from his hand.

We walked to the elevator and went into eclipse territory. As we were fighting off Eclipse a gunship flew it.

"Gunship ahead! Take cover!" i yelled.

As i was running a blast from the rocket sent me flying and hitting a wall knocking me out. Assuming jack and jacob would get the name of that ship for Samara.

"Ah." i said as i woke from unconsiousness.

Everything around me was blurry my neck felt broken.

"Commander?" chakwas asked. "You took a pretty bad hit"

"I know. I'm going to relax in my cabin." i said as i took the elevator to my cabin.

"Shepard! Wait. I wanted to apologize for having you do that for me. I didnt intend for you to get hurt." Samara explained.

"Thank you, Samara. But really im fine." She went back and meditated in the observation deck.

"Shepard you have a private message at your terminal. Through Cerberus filters" EDI said.

"Can you identify from who?" i asked

"Your parents." she said simply.

"Wait. I think i heard something else did you say my parents?" i asked nervously.

"I did." she replied.

"But their dead!" i exclaimed.

"You should speak with the Illusive Man about this." EDI said.

"Joker set up the link to the Illusive Man." i said.

"Aye aye!" he said.

"This is seriously important." i ran into the comm room to see that my link is stable.

"Shepard?" he said.

"You knew about my parents?" i accused.

"Of course. I did bring them back." he said.

"When?" i asked.

"Just last month." he said.

"Where are they?" i asked

"Back on Mindior fighting for revenge and fighting for you." he said.

"Joker set a course for Mindior" i yelled.

I grabbed my armor helmet and my guns. I ran to the shuttle and i was dropped onto mindior. I pulled out my gun and shot all the remaining slavers.

"Mom? Dad?" i asked.

"Nyx!" they said shocked to see me.

"Its good to see you to. I've missed you guys so much!" i said.

As soon as we all hugged another wave of slavers came through.

"Get to cover. I'm not loosing you again!" i said and pulled my sniper rifle out. I threw out five grenades and ran to cover. The blast sent me flying again.

"NYX!" my parents ran over to me again. They took me onto the shuttle back to the normandy.

"Shepard?!" everyone was worried.

I woke up again. My neck and arm was broken.

"Shit!" i yelled. "Now how am i going to fight."

"You wont. I'll fight for you." Miranda said.

"Thanks." i said. "I'm going to my cabin. Mom. Dad. You guys can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on my couch." i told them.

"Oka sweetie. Lets go." we went up to my cabin. Before i went to sleep i checked my terminal for any messages. Garrus had sent it. So i went to the crew deck to talk to him.

"Hey Garrus." i said.

"Shepard. How are you feeling? Your injuries are pretty bad." he said.

"I'm holding up. It really hurts though around my parents and everyone else i act all strong but really. I shouldnt be here." i admitted.

"Yes you do. Shepard you are the best damned fighter i've ever seen. Cerberus needs you." he said.

"Thank you." i said a went back up to my cabin. I lied on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and found my parents getting ready for a fight.

"Where are you two going?" i asked sleep filled my voice.

"Your father and i are going to help you recruit a Tali Zorah Vas Neema." they said

"Oh man. Thats right!" i stood up put on my armor and grabbed my pistol. "Come on." i said

"Shepard. Where do you think your going?" Miranda asked

"To recruit Tali zorah." i said.

"You stay here i'll go with your parents." she said.

"Screw that! I can still fight! I'm not paralyzed!" i yelled.

That when miranda stuck a syringe into my neck making me pass out.

I woke up to find garrus my parents and Tali hovering me.

"Shepard? Are you oka?" Tali asked.

"Um. Yeah i should be fine. I just need to speak with my second in command." i said got up and walked sternly to the elevator and went to the crew deck.

"Miranda what the hell was that?!" i yelled.

"I couldnt have you getting killed, Commander. I did what i had to." she said.

"Yeah almost fucking killing me! Jesus christ. For an organization who brought me back you sure do try hard to get me killed!" i yelled.

"Commander i suggest you stand down. The whole crew is ready to kill or be killed on my command." she said

"Yours! Fuck that! Its my position! I dont know who the hell you think you are but you are not the commander of the ship!" i yelled

"Kill her." she told the crew.

I ran out of the room pulling off my sling and ripping off my neck brace. I ran into life support and locked the door.

"Thane i need one of your guns. Please." i begged weakly.

He gave me a gun i unlocked the door and injured the crew massing at the door.

"Well well. It looks like diplomacy has failed, Miranda. Dont make me kill you." i said

"You know it was nothing personal. Just business i swear." she said. Begging for her life.

I lifted my foot from her throat.

"Leave while you can." i threatened.

"Quite a scene Shepard." i heard Garrus say behind me. "Might want to tell the illusive man what she did to you." he said.

"I was just going to." i told him.

I went up to the CIC and into the comm room.

"Joker set up the link to the illusive man." i said.

"Aye aye." he said

"Shepard." the illusive man said.

"My 'second in command' has fallen out of line. You think you can straighten her out?" i asked.

"Of course let me speak to her" he said.

Miranda walked and i walked out. I was so pissed at her. Calling her a bitch was definitely an understatement.

"Of course i'll listen to her. I have no choice." she said

"You bitch! You do have a choice! Fall in line or step aside! But dont get in my goddamn way!" i yelled as Mordin and jacob had to pull me out.

"Sorry guys. Its just being like this makes me feel like im letting you guys down." i said calming down.

"Never shepard." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jacob." i said as Miranda walked into the armory. I hissed at her as she passed me to walk out of the armory.

"Uh!" i grunted as i fell backwards on the table was sitting on. It was about a month or so later. I was feeling much better so i took my position back.

"Good to have you back in charge, Shepard." Garrus said.

"Good to be in charge, Garrus" i said. 


End file.
